


run for cover

by skyblues



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And lots of frowning and cuteness, Football, Human vs Zombies, Iker being a grump, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sergio making things better by being his dorky self, spain nt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblues/pseuds/skyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like a scene in The Walking Dead at the university campus in Madrid, when the faculty of education had decided it had been a good idea to finish off exam period with a game of Human vs Zombies. But it might be Sergio who would be ending up <i>dead</i> after jumping into a guy's dorm on the first floor with a water gun, claiming to be attacked by a hurdle of zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ( * ; part one.

It had reached around the time that Iker were unable to keep himself from dozing off slowly without the help of constant cups of coffee, cans of Red Bull and a frequent few taps to the face. Whoever had decided that an exam in cognitive science had to be placed on the last day of exam period had been out of their mind. With seventeen chapters of material to get into that tiny, overused mind of his, his last couple of nights had been spend binge learning on the desk in his dorm room. His nine to five mentality had gone down the drain and replaced by what would be considered more of a twenty four seven mentality. With the occasional nap to avoid overexhaustion and a slower learning process —— but then again only when it were strictly necessary. “Come on, Iker,” he had muttered to himself quietly, as if his own words of encouragement would give him any sort of stimulant for his work. His head was resting on the palms of his head as his eyes scanned over the pages long texts in the text book in front of him on the desk. He had tried summarizing, multiple times, but only ended up citing most of the information already on the page. It ended up doubling his workload in the end, and if anything only exhausted him more with the constant headaches and groans and sighs of frustration. Today was no different (even if he had given up on the summarizing part). All he was focused on was the last part of revision he had before the end of the exam period, the end of the semester and the end of his final year. He just needed that sigh of relief to come, and he was already counting down the hours by now. He had only around eleven hours left until the start of the exam, and if he estimated the time needed for revision correctly, he would have exactly four hours of sleep before he had to run to get to his lecture halls in time. Which should be just enough for him to get through the three hour exam properly before letting himself fall down onto the pillows on his bed and get some proper night rest. 

Which he totally deserved by the way, if you were to ask Iker. Or any of the people he were only remotely close to. The group that took the cognitive science class with him had called him crazy for starting revision three weeks before the exam. He just claimed the last exam were to be the most important, and with his lack of sufficient marks for his earlier assignments, he was forced to pass this exam by a mile. He had still earned strange looks from Isco though, but then again, the guy was a genius himself and a neuroscience expert by heart. For him it was easy to judge so easily, because to him it was as easy as the ABC. To Iker it was more like having the solution to world peace. Which means, practically the definition of impossible. Luka had patted him on the back and wished him good luck, only the smile that twitched onto his lips made it seem like more of a sarcastic remark than actually having his back.

Moments later, Iker was disturbed by a loud bang from a room down his dorm. He expected it to be Isco, Luka or any of the others entering with another cup of coffee telling him that the bags under his eyes were definitely not a good look for him, but he failed to hear one of their distinguishing voices from the front door. Iker had his eyebrows furrowed, and eventually pushed himself up from the chair in his small bedroom and moved to the kitchen. Surprise, surprise —— he was welcomed by the face of a stranger, dressed in a bandana, armed with a water gun and completely out of breath. Iker had no idea who this stranger might have been, but if one thing were certain, it was that he was shocked. And that he wanted to punch them in the face for disrupting him for his work as well (but he was going to let that slide if he elaborated on the water gun).

“Hi,” the brunet opposite of him had managed to mutter out, and a wide and bright smile had painted his lips from then on. Those were the only words he said though, even when Iker remained strangely quiet himself. “I know this may sound strange,” he eventually continued, “but I saw your open window and I was followed by quite the hurdle of zombies and I am far too young, and pretty, to die already.” Cue the way that Iker his eyebrows furrowed even more at the strange explanation he had gotten from the man. He had lost Iker at zombies, from that point on it only got far too odd for his liking. “Wait, say that again… zombies?” Iker had muttered out. He had crossed his arms over his chest as he slowly approached the guy, who had finally seemed to slowly let go of the tense grip he had on the water gun in his hands. “We’re playing Human vs Zombies? I thought you would have realized by now, I mean, there is a pretty large bunch occupying the building. Anyways, let just keep this straight, I don’t want to die yet and therefore I am putting you in charge of keeping me safe for god knows how long. Who would find me in here, right?”

The huff that escaped Iker’s lips might have sounded slightly like a chuckle, but he was having none of that. A stupid game of Humans vs Zombies was not going to have his night ruined. Who was the smart guy anyways who had decided to have this event of theirs on the last night of exam period? “I am sorry to disappoint you, but I guess you will have to let those zombies ruin that pretty face of yours, because no way in hell you’re staying here.”

* * *

Iker swore it had been the wide and bright smile that did the trick. Or maybe it was the way his eyes just became bigger the moment Iker had tried to push him back to the open window where he came from. Whatever it was, it had made things end up with Sergio laying on Iker’s bed while he tried to read through the material that he still had to revise. Unsuccessfully, as Sergio was quite the talker. And with quite the talker, Iker had meant that he was not able to shut up for one second. The guy could not seem to shut up about whatever little thing was on his mind. He did not even feel like a stranger anymore to Iker, realizing what he had gotten to know about the Spaniard in just a short amount of time. Nonetheless, it kept him from his work and it only caused the stress level to go worse.

Hence why Iker had slammed his book shut with a loud bang, even making Sergio push himself up slightly to look over at the other Spaniard with a look of distress on his face. “I thought you were so keen on revising, huh?” The only response he received from Iker was a scoff, before he muttered a quiet scooch over, and letting himself fall down on the bed right next to Sergio. “Well, apparently not,” the brunet had muttered, as he pushed himself to the side a little bit to make the room for Iker. The conversation fell quiet between the two of them not much later, but it was comfortable in an odd way. It was quiet, for a change, but still with Sergio’s company (which was a surprise that it had even been possible). But there was something calming, soothing even about having his mind cleared for a second and having to think about nothing but well deserved rest.

“I told you revision was a waste of your time. You have been staring at that book for the last one and a half hour, and what did you actually learn from it that you did not know already?” Sergio had turned his head, so that his cheek was resting on the pillow. He glanced over at Iker, and as their gazes met he raised his eyebrows like Iker had before. Curiously, but it was also apparent that Sergio knew he was right. The little confident sparkle in his eyes gave it away. “Something with the brain, and then that reaction that causes something in your body and… it’s whatever, okay,” Iker had muttered out quietly as ever, turning on his side in a more comfortable position, which accidentally had been a lot closer to Sergio as well. The Spaniard did not even widen his eyes a bit at the sudden closeness. “That is what I thought. What you need is a couple of hours of good night sleep, a real cup of nicely brewed coffee in the morning, proper breakfast and a whole lot of naps and cuddles to make up for it in the morning. And I would know, because that is what my mom always told me when I was stressing ‘bout an exam, and look where I ended up.” He even felt the soft pet from Sergio on the top of his head after his words, and he already imagined the satisfied grin that would be painting the guy’s lips. Iker decided not to comment on him ending up with a water gun and a bandana playing Human vs Zombies at the age of 20 and having to cheat to survive (he counted safe zones as cheating, but he wasn’t complaining). “Yeah, right, because you’re the doctor in here. And I am bound to believe you on this because?” “Because you are actually smiling again.”


	2. ( * ; part two.

The rest of the night had been spent no differently. Iker had been lying flat on his back on the bed, with Sergio right next to him -- rolled on his side, arm popped up on his elbow and his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. They simply talked, or moreso Sergio talked and Iker listened. Closely. His name was Sergio Ramos, he was actually twenty, as he estimated, and just finished his second year in the faculty of education. Which made sense. He blamed the whole human vs zombies gameplay to the whole faculty with their careless and joyful nature. Sergio fitted in with that image naturally. Because if anything, a picture of his smile would be next to those words as the definition in a dictionary. He had come to Madrid for his studies specifically, but had grown to love the city enough to never want to leave again. He wanted to grow up and teach Spanish but had whispered inbetween the lines about being a football coach, because apparently he would be kicking the other teams' butts, in Sergio's words. He had a strange obsession with flamenco music. His singing voice was not the greatest. He was surprised him and Iker had never met before due to a group of mutual friends (he blamed the fact that Iker never went out of his dorm room, Iker protested). But the most important thing that Iker found out about Sergio during the time that had passed, were not those simple facts to make him feel less like a stranger. No, those things were his neverending optimism and the way his eyes lit up slightly as he spoke about his family and aspirations, the way he would shake his head and chuckle quietly for talking too loud when he did get excited about something, his naturally Spanish temper, his bad jokes... Within what seemed to be only a while, it had felt like he knew Sergio Ramos better than he knew anyone else in his world. Maybe the scariest thing was though, that Sergio Ramos now knew _him_ better than anyone else as well. Sergio could read him like he was transparent, as if just a simple look in his eyes was enough to know books worth of stories about Iker Casillas. He made it seem so incredibly simple. It seemed like a trick, something you could practice and become good at. If only it were as easy as he made it seem.

* * *

"Who is that?" Iker then asked, as he heard Sergio's phone buzzing for what seemed like the millionth time in forever. The two had gotten fairly comfortable, arms resting below their heads on the pillow and their eyes fluttering shut slowly but surely. Iker's weariness had almost taken him over completely, only the disturbing sound of Sergio his phone buzzing like crazy was the thing keeping him up. "No one, just go to sleep, Iker. You're tired." The male reached over slightly to grab his phone from the night stand next to Iker's bed. The brunet let his hands run through his hair before he glanced back up at Sergio. "No, no. M'not tired, just keep talking and I will be wide awake." The only response he got from Sergio was a poke in his side and a look that only said that he saw straight through Iker's lies. The sigh was the sound of Iker giving in to Sergio and his looks of disapprovement that seemed to work every time. "But I just don't want to sleep while you are here. That'd make me a terrible host, wouldn't it? Even while you practically invited yourself in but that is not the is--" Iker was unable to finish his sentence when the relaxed Sergio suddenly changed into tense and 'ready to fight' within seconds. "Oh shit," he whispered quietly, back into his role of human on the verge of being turned into zombie without watching his back. He had pushed himself up from the bed and grabbed his discarded water gun back up from the ground. Iker, in his still slightly confused state, sat up as Sergio paced around the room to collect his jacket and things. "Duty calls again," he had said with a Sergio-esque wink, "they found my hiding spot and they are coming for me. But I will be back." With a grin he stepped towards Iker quickly, pressed a sweet kiss to his temple before going back to the window he came from originally. Iker was left with a frown on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Iker had fallen asleep the night before after Sergio had left. Even when the guy was not there anymore with his disapproving gaze and his weapon of mass convincing, Iker followed his advice. An early night to bed was probably more helpful to his exam early in the morning than studying for the whole night and drowning himself in energy drinks and painful headaches. His alarm clock went off at half past six and at eight exactly he was sat in his lecture hall he was sat for the three hour exam. There were only minutes to go when he dropped his pen and stared towads the clock at the back of the hall, seeing the minutes slowly tick away. By the time he opened the door to his dorm room, it was half past eleven and he was completely exhausted, and ready to drop down to his bed and never open his eyes again. Possibly. But the moment he turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door, he was welcomed by the smell of pancakes, freshly brewed coffee and what seemed to be a very particular someone's cologne. His suspicions turned out to be right when he stepped inside towards his kitchen.

"There you are! Fucking finally," Sergio had muttered under his breath, before letting his fingers wrap around Iker's hand and pushing him into the chair of the dinner table. "How did your exam go?" he asked with those big eyes of his. Iker was still slightly flustered, and took a few seconds to reply. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Iker had stammered quietly as he glanced up at the other. He shrugged at first. "Like I said, I would be back. I also wouldn't keep your windows open when you are out," he had said and there was the wink again. "You're just crazy," Iker had commeted, the other just smiled. Then Sergio placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, together with a cup of (proper) coffee. "I guess I kind of missed breakfast, but I hope lunch works too."

Let's just say Iker got all that Sergio claimed he just needed, including those naps and cuddles that he spoke about.

**Author's Note:**

> A human vs zombies AU with Sergio and Iker in the main parts was something I could totally see happening, and which I sort of felt obliged to write straight after hence why I did (also because I lost muse completely for my other fics). I am planning on making this a couple chapter fic. It will just be a stand alone sort of, only divided into a couple of chapters because I need some time for the writing and just some time in general to rethink my ideas and such. But we'll see where this goes! Hopefully you like it, feel free to leave any comments or tips you might have as always, and yeah? Thanks for reading. X


End file.
